Government of Aushovia
His Majesty's Government in the Kingdom of Aushovia, know as the Aushovian Government comprises the members of the Congressional House of Representatives. There are 146 Electoral Divisions, Thus 145 members of Congress. To from government, a political party must obtain the majority of seats at a Congressional Election which is held every 4 years. , Prime Minister of Aushovia and Chief Minister to the Royal Family]] Currently, The Labor Party of Aushovia hold government, with 77 seats. The opposition is currently The Aushovian Conservative Party with 61 seats. The Greens hold 4 seats; The Centralist Party hold 2 seats, and 2 seats are held by Independents. Executive Ministry The Executive branch of Government incorporates the Prime Minister (the highest government office) and members of the Ministry who oversee the various Ministries and subsequent departments. Current members, in order of precedence, are: * Stephanie Hall- Prime Minister, Chief Minister to the Royal Family * Michael Lambert- Deputy Prime Minister , Foreign Minister , Minister for Trade * Eva Bennet- Treasurer, Minister of Finance * Robert McGinnis- Home Affairs Minister, Minister for Immigration and Citizenship * Chris Dimmer- Attorney-General * Kevin Marshall- Education Minister * Max Mackellar- Defence Minister, Joint Minister for the Security Services * Tracey Dixion- Justice Minister, Joint Minister for the Security Services * Allan Paxton- Health Minister * Natarsha Roxondale- Environment Minister * Zoe Blackwell- Minister for Families and Children * Peter Kessler- Minister for Infrastructure * Shaun de Haute- Minister for Communications * Marsha Wills- Minister for Housing and Human Services * Nicholas Hobbs- Transport Minister * Helen Webb- Minister of Arts and Culture * Kevin Larson- Science Minister, Minister for Innovation and New Technology * Kent Barnaby- Minister for Tourism, Agriculture Minister * Darren White- Minister for Senior Citizens, Minister for Veterans Affairs * Belinda Cradle- Consumer Affairs Minister * Jon DeGrasse- Minister for Sports If the Prime Minister is dispossed for any reason, for any amount of time, the next MP down the list of precedence takes their place and so forth. Shadow Ministry The Opposition nominates a 'Shadow Ministry' which, althogh has no real power in the government, acts to oppose the government on various issues. Current members are: * Bradley Burke- Oppositon Leader, Shadow Home Affairs Minister * Renee Skyler- Deputy Opposition Leader, Shadow Foreign Minister , Shadow Minister for Trade * Jarrod Menzies- Shadow Treasurer, Shadow Minister of Finance * Jane Summerton- Shadow Attorney-General * Tom Riddenback- Shadow Education Minister, Shadow Minister for Families and Children * Kirsty Locwood- Shadow Defence Minister, Shadow Minister for Immigration and Citizenship * Dermot Southerby- Shadow Justice Minister, Shadow Minister for the Security Services * Allanah O'Callahan- Shadow Health Minister, Shadow Science Minister * Steven Snedden- Shadow Environment Minister, Shadow Consumer Affairs Minister * Antony Broads- Shadow Minister for Infrastructure, Shadow Minister of Arts and Communications * Lorna Diamond- Shadow Minister for Housing and Human Services, Shadow Minister for Senior Citizens, Minister for Veterans Affairs * Brett Staker- Shadow Transport Minister, Shadow Minister for Tourism, Agriculture Secretary * Will Brerreton - Shadow Minister for Innovation and New Technology, Shadow Sports Minister Category:Aushovia